Since a reluctance type electric motor is large in output torque but low in rotation speed and has other defects, it is seldom put into practice.
Particularly, it is seldom that the reluctance type motor is used in a case where high-speed rotation is required.
Further, there is no case wherein the reluctance type motor is used when both the forward and reverse rotations are required and the electromagnetic braking is necessary.